


Windows to the Soul

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Financial Struggles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), really smart lee minho, student worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: It was midnight in an old, abandoned studio when Minho and Felix were dance partners for the first time.And it was after too long of studying and hard work that they were able to open their own brand-new studio together.





	1. Moonlit studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseemikimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/gifts), [theyoungestoftwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/gifts).



> Heeellooo~~ welcome to my new story!!
> 
> I'm gifting this to Miki because she's beautiful and I love her and she's been so helpful by letting me rant to her about this story and getting excited about it with me <3 and also to Lilly because I call her 'angel' a lot and writing this story reminded me of her and I love her also
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy the minlix cuteness <33
> 
> tw: some financial struggles, students worrying about their futures, some tears and angst

Minho told himself he’d get an early night.

It had been a hard day. He’d had three long classes, a project to finish, finances to sort out and he’d gotten barely any sleep the night before. So, once everything was finished, he told himself he’d skip dance for the night and go straight to bed. 

So how, at 5 to midnight at night, he was letting himself in to the dance studio, Minho didn’t know.

All he knew was that now that he was there, he may as well make the most of it.

The studio was practically falling apart, the wallpaper peeling off the walls and the lights flickering and no running water available for the thirsty dancers who now had to make sure to bring their own drinks. The owner of the place had found another job and had been rich enough to not bother selling the studio or bother prosecuting the broke college kids who continued to break in to train somewhere that wouldn’t cost them any money. It was a perfect system, really. 

Minho was shameless to admit that he was one of those trespassers and, although he had run in to a few other dancers in the place, he rarely ever talked to them. 

However, it was absolutely unheard of to run into someone this late into the night, but Minho soon discovered that maybe he wasn’t the only one deciding to skip out on sleep because as he carefully pushed open the rusty front door, he could hear the faint sound of music playing from someone’s phone in one of the rooms.

The mystery dancer was moving to Home by Seventeen, a song that Minho had to admit was very beautiful, one that he had simultaneously tried to learn the dance to and make up his own choreography for many a time. Which meant that, as Minho quietly made his way down the corridor, he could tell that the sounds of the kicks and leaps the person was executing did not line up with the original choreography of the song, and so whoever it was had made their own dance up. A talented dancer indeed.

Any other time, Minho never would have done it. He knew how special dance time was to a person and he was all too aware how intimate and precious practicing alone could make a person feel, so he had no intention of ever interrupting that for someone. But Minho couldn’t help how curious he was, couldn’t help how he desperately wanted to see the skills and technique this mystery person was hiding. 

So, it was with baited breaths that Minho slinked into the doorway of the studio the person was dancing in, leaning quietly against the doorframe to watch what he could only describe as one of the most beautiful performances he had ever seen. 

The first thing Minho noticed was the moonlight. It shone gorgeously through the window, bathing the room in a soft white glow that stretched from wall to wall, elegantly casting the room with enough light for Minho to see. Which was probably why the person inside the room had chosen to keep the lights off, instead enjoying twirling inside the glittery twinkles that were sparkling from the windows, infinitely prettier than the broken studio lightbulbs that had a habit of flickering and breaking at the worst possible times. 

But nothing was prettier than the person currently leaping gracefully across the floor.

The dancer was a boy, a young boy, probably a few years younger than Minho himself, but he moved with such grace and power that Minho couldn’t help but be in awe. He had blonde hair that bounced as he danced, following a beat behind his head and fluttering occasionally back down to its original position, framing a young but somehow sharp face that had fallen into an expression of complete calm, of complete serenity as the boy lost himself to the music and let his body do the talking, his arms outstretched and his legs pulling him around the room.

His movements were utterly fluid, leading perfectly into one another with a force of power that was hard to replicate, requiring skill and stamina that Minho knew was hard to come by. It was a beautiful sight, the perfect technique glowing within the moonlight, and Minho was too wrapped up in it to realise he was basically spying on someone who had no idea he was there. 

The last beats of the song ended with a soft flourish and the boy relaxed into his ending position, holding it still for a couple of seconds before sighing and looking into the mirror, catching his own eyes for a moment before a look of surprise adorned his features and he looked up to catch Minho’s. 

For a second, the two just stared at each other in the mirror. Minho froze in a complete deer-in-the-headlights moment, unused to the tension that made his body rigid. Usually, Minho was confident in moments like these, choosing to smirk instead of freeze when he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be. But there was something about this boy, something about his soft eyes and youthful features that made Minho want to drop the act and be sincere with him. 

A couple more moments passed before the boy cleared his throat and swivelled round, staring at Minho full-on instead of just through the mirror. 

“Ummm… hello?” the boy sounded nervous, a slight accent lilting his words as he tilted his head, staring up at Minho with slightly guarded eyes. 

“Oh… hi,” Minho cleared his throat, trying to work a friendly smile onto his features, his hidden shy-side suddenly taking the wheel in his mind, “Sorry about that, I promise I’m not a creep or anything. I just recognised the song and wanted to see who was dancing to it and then I saw it was you and… and that was… that was amazing. You’re really talented.”

Minho finished talking with a slightly bigger smile, butterflies erupting in his stomach when the boy blushed and looked to the floor, fiddling with his sweater paws as he shuffled a little closer to Minho, still bathed in the glorious starlight beaming down from the window.

“Oh… thanks,” the boy was obviously trying to hide his embarrassment, clearly unused to being complimented, “I’m really not that great, though. I’ve never had any training or anything and I just made that up myself, it’s nothing special.”

“Nothing special?” Minho felt his confidence spike as he took a step into the room and tried to catch the boy’s eyes, never one to let people think down on themselves, “That was incredible, especially considering you’ve never had any training. You’re entirely self-taught?”

“Yeah,” the boy shrugged, “My parents never liked the idea of dance classes, so I used videos and stuff to learn. Then when I came over here to actually train I realised I didn’t have the money. One of my friends goes to the university nearby and told me about this place, so I could keep teaching myself.”

“Oh, that must be the same uni I go to,” Minho responded, instantly thinking of the crowded university he went to with the dance practice rooms that got so busy so fast and weren’t allowed to be used past 8pm, “There’s not a single performing arts student who doesn’t know about this place. Who’s your friend? I might know them.”

“Kim Seungmin,” the boy’s eyes crinkled at the mention of his friend, a slight smile adorning his features that made Minho swoon, “He’s the same age as me, studying music and law.”

“Oh, I do know him,” Minho nodded as he pictured the mentioned boy in his head, a cute little nerd with messy hair and sharp eyes, “He’s a vocalist, right? He’s dating one of my best friends, Kim Woojin.”

“Yeah, I’ve met him,” the boy said, now no longer fiddling with his sleeves, apparently a lot more at ease as the conversation shifted to familiar areas, Minho glad to see he was relaxing, “Only a couple of times, but he always seemed nice.”

“He is,” Minho grinned, taking another step into the room and placing his backpack onto the floor, “So, it seems we have some mutual friends and a shared love for dance. It’d be rude of me not to introduce myself, I’m Minho.”

With that, Minho carefully closed the distance between him and the boy, smiling to himself as the boy’s eyes widened a little in surprise. He stood there a couple for seconds, clearly unsure of what to say before quickly relaxing, face softening in a way that had Minho noticing the gorgeous freckles dancing across his cheeks.

“I’m Felix,” the boy responded, only a little bit shyly, “It’s great to meet you.”

“And you,” Minho said, studying Felix for a few more moments before turning to pull his phone out his pocket, quickly finding a song he had been working on lately, eager to see the different types of choreography Felix could pull off, “I’ve been trying to perfect this dance lately if you’d like to join in.”

Less than a second later, Beautiful by Monsta X was playing from Minho’s phone, Minho biting his lip to refrain from making a comment about how the title of the song matched perfectly with Felix’s aura and appearance, not wanting to scare him off just yet.

Felix’s eyes narrowed slightly before opening in recognition, watching as Minho slid his phone towards the mirror before gliding into the first move, body immediately falling into the rhythm and limbs moving in the familiar way he loved. 

One more note played from the song before Felix was doing the same, arms moving exactly the way Minho’s did, legs twirling in the same direction Minho’s did, head turning in the same motions as Minho’s. The same music was flowing through his veins, his body bringing the song to life and spreading it throughout the room, Minho falling into the same motion and pumping with each note, lyrics twirling gorgeously across his skin as the two moved in sync. 

The moonlight continued to watch them from the window, coating them in way that had their moves powered by electricity, small sparks of light shimmering at their fingertips and falling from their arms as they swirled, the entire world fading away as the night sky stared humbly down at their little studio. 

The two couldn’t help but watch each other in the mirror, Minho in awe of Felix’s fluidity whilst Felix lost all breath at Minho’s conciseness, the dancer hitting all beats and finishing every move like it was his last, every inch of his body from his fingertips to his toes executing each step to perfection. 

It was similar choreography to what Felix had constructed for Home, but also a lot more intense. Felix no longer looked like the soft lyrical dancer who flew like a butterfly, lost in a world of serenity. He was now sharp like a needle, clearly still lost in the music, but this time high on power and control rather than the calm he had exuded before. A whole different person to who he had been five minutes ago. 

It was a strong talent, being able to morph yourself into different genres so easily, one that Minho had also enjoyed being able to master. But it was a whole different experience watching it being displayed by Felix, someone who had learnt the skill himself and had clearly picked it up from all the music videos and choreographies he had watched, making it more raw and open compared to someone who had it taught to them.

The rest of the song floated melodically throughout the room, the two dancers swirling in sync as the last notes filtered out of their ears. A second of silence twisted around them, disturbed only by their fast breaths as they locked eyes in the mirror, an inexplicable sense of peace washing over them as they lost themselves in each other’s beauty.

But then the next song started playing, Bomb Bomb by KARD, and Minho was about to press pause when Felix’s body swooped, falling naturally into the first few beats of choreography. He immediately settled into the female version of the dance, wrists twisting and head turning as he gestured at Minho to take the male. And who was Minho to decline such an offer?

It wasn’t your average partner dance, it was supposed to be for four members, not two, and involved very little interaction between the dancers. But it still required Minho and Felix to dance around one another, executing different moves that somehow complimented each other so well, both their bodies aligning perfectly to one another in a way that was undeniably flawless. 

It was hard to explain, but they fit so well together. Like puzzle pieces, different jagged edges but the same parts in the middle, forming a picture that the eyes couldn’t be torn away from. Whilst Felix was soft, Minho was sharp. Whilst Felix was fluid, Minho was concise. Whilst Felix was elegant, Minho was powerful. It somehow worked, one could not be without the other, like different ends of magnets drawing to one another, opposites attracting in a way that was undeniably beautiful. 

(Minho also couldn’t deny that watching Felix’s hip shake and back arch in what was supposedly female choreography was a whole new level of blessing, but that was beSIDES the point.)

Eventually, the song faded to its end and Felix couldn’t stop the wide smile from breaking out on his face, feeling more relaxed and calmer than he had in a long time.

“Wow,” he grinned, flicking away sweaty bangs to look at Minho, “That was so good. You’re really talented… um… hyung?”

“You can call me hyung if you want,” Minho reassured, pushing his own hair away from his eyes, “And thanks, you’re really talented too. You also have pretty good taste judging by what choreographies you know.”

Felix couldn’t help but giggle at that, the sound ringing like music in Minho’s ears, music that he wished he could dance to for the rest of his life. 

“I know quite a few other dances,” Felix said, lowering his eyes a little as a faint blush started to creep up his ears, “Maybe… maybe we could do this again some time? Like dance to a few other songs? But only if you want too, I don’t know how often you come here or if dancing at midnight is really a healthy thing but I had fun, I guess, and I’d love to do it again, but only if you’re comfortable and-“

“Felix,” Minho interrupted the boy’s rambling with his signature flirty smileTM, “I’d love to.”

A look of relief broke out on Felix’s face, the moonlight still shining off his freckles and highlighting the beauty in his smile, “Great,” he said, “You said you go to the university, right? I usually hang out with my friends near there, and I also do shifts at some of the cafes and the bars, so maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah definitely,” Minho said, “I’m studying engineering, but I’m also in the dance club and have a lot of performance arts friends, so I’m usually around there.”

“Wow,” Felix’s eyes widened, “Engineering?! You must be crazy smart.”

“Not really,” it was Minho’s turn to blush and rub at the back of his neck, still humble about his ability to excel at the course and get in to the uni without having to sit any entrance exams, “I just… understand it, I guess.”

“Definitely smart,” Felix’s eyes twinkled as he grinned, a whole constellation living within the beautiful orbs on his face, “But as much as I’d like to keep telling you how talented you are,” Felix shifted slightly on his feet, eyes falling briefly to the floor as his confidence seemed to diminish a little, “I have a morning coffee shift starting at 5am, so I should probably head home and try and get a couple of hours of sleep in.”

“What?” Minho exclaimed, his own worries all suddenly flying out the window as his mind inexplicably started fussing over this boy he’d only just met, “That’s barely a few hours! Go and get some sleep or I’ll follow you home and tuck you into bed myself.”

At this point, Minho didn’t know if he was trying to be threatening or flirty, probably both, but he did know that he felt inexplicably drawn to the boy, that dancing with him and talking to him had taken a weight off his shoulders that he’d forgotten was there. Felix just had this light about him, this sunshine energy attached to his movements that made Minho want to see him again. It didn’t really make any sense, but that didn’t mean Minho would run away from it.

Minho was running away from too many things these days; his hard uni course that he was beginning to hate, his future career path that was beginning to loom uncertainly over him begging to be decided on, his well-meaning friends who were telling him it was okay to be stressed and that he could choose dance if he wanted. If this moonlit boy with the starry freckles was going to make him happy, then who would Minho be to deny himself of that? He didn’t need to add something else to the lists of things he was trying to avoid. 

And Minho didn’t know how he knew, but Felix seemed to feel the same way. There were doubts and uncertainties swimming dangerously in Felix’s eyes, a certain lining of his posture that gave away how tense he was, a claw squeezing at his neck that made it hard to breathe until he turned on the music and danced again, losing himself in the music, losing himself in Minho’s movements and deep brown eyes. 

Both boys had worries chasing after them, worries that had somehow gotten lost when they’d found each other, all stress replaced with calm melodies and soft moonlight. 

“Okay hyung,” Felix said quietly, face locked softly but intensely with Minho’s, “I’ll sleep. Make sure you do as well.”

“I will,” Minho promised, somehow knowing that he might actually be able keep that promise this time, “Goodnight, Felix.”

“Goodnight, hyung,” Felix smiled, turning and going to grab his bag before walking slowly towards the exit, all too aware of the eyes that followed him the entire time.

“And Felix?” Minho’s words caught the boy just before he disappeared out the doorway, “If you need me, I’ll be here.”

Felix’s face appeared briefly back in the doorway for one last second, a tender look playing against his features, “I know, hyung. I know where to find you.”

. . .

Turns out Felix hadn’t been wrong about knowing where to find Minho. 

It was two days later when Felix walked into the studio at 1am, feet taking him to the tune of NCT 127’s Cherry Bomb sounding from a familiar phone. It was a fun song, and Felix smiled as he listened to someone dancing to it, his good mood getting even better as he slinked into the doorway to find Minho smirking at himself in the mirror, the choreography pulsing through his limbs. 

Felix had instantly joined in, exactly as Minho did three days after that when he found a fond Felix dancing to Fancy by Twice at 12:30am. 

It became a routine, meeting up at ridiculous times on uncertain nights to dance together, Minho and Felix getting to know each other through dance quicker than they ever would have through conversation.

But that didn’t mean the conversation didn’t flow. It had been two weeks of on-and-off nightly practices when Minho and Felix found themselves lying on their backs next to each other on the studio floor, directly in the middle of a bright patch of moonlight.

They’d just danced to Save Me by Bts and emotions were high. Felix had come in straight from a shift, completely exhausted, and Minho’s mind had been driving him crazy all day, neither of them helped by the emotional song that had brought everything to the forefront, brains screaming about how they really did need someone to save them.

Maybe, that was why they reached out to each other.

Minho couldn’t help the way he felt like he was drowning, couldn’t help the way all the stress in his mind was building to the point he couldn’t even breathe, couldn’t help the way every inch of his skin had begun to feel like it was being pulled in every single direction. 

But he also couldn’t help the way all these feelings seemed to go away whenever he danced around Felix, how Felix’s touch on his skin was enough to make all the pain disappear, how Felix’s quiet understanding and tired breaths were enough to push away all the water in his mind.

Minho, for the first time in what felt like forever, felt like he could be his true self around Felix, could be exactly who he wanted to be. It had creeped him out at first, after all they’d only known each other for two weeks, but then Felix would look at Minho with his ever-lasting eyes, so deep and full of emotion it was enough to still an entire room, and Minho realised exactly why he was so comfortable around him.

Minho didn’t know it if was contentment or vulnerability, but he was somehow drawn to it all the same. 

“Felix,” Minho’s whisper was soft, barely disturbing the peace of the room as they slowly turned to face each other, the moonlight casting a soft glow on each other’s faces, “Thank you.”

Felix looked confused at first, eyebrows drawing together and questions replacing the stars in his eyes, messy hair slowly flopping over his forehead, “For what, hyung?”

“For this,” Minho answered, gesturing slightly at the studio around them, “For dancing with me and never asking questions, for giving me a way of escape.”

“Hyung,” Felix’s voice was shaky, Minho having to look away at the sad look playing against the boy’s features, “What do you mean?”

Minho didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to unload his burden on this beautiful, innocent boy next to him. But before he knew it a sob was twisting against his throat and forcing its way past his lips, racking through his entire chest as it echoed throughout the room. A hand slapped its way over Minho’s mouth, Minho trying to force the sounds away before Felix heard. But traitor tears had started collecting in his eyes, falling down the side of his face and landing on the floor next to him, staining the dance room with the horrible emotion stressed dancers too often tried to hide.

Another sob stuttered through Minho’s body as he tried to turn away, curling up on his side so Felix wouldn’t see his face, desperately hoping Felix had somehow not caught on to any of his breakdown. 

But Felix knew Minho’s body a lot better than he probably realised, knew how it flowed and danced and rippled, how the limbs and nerves fluttered to create gorgeous, irreplaceable movements. But there was nothing gorgeous about this, nothing irreplaceable about the way Minho’s frame was racked with devastation, and all Felix knew, as he watched the sadness take over Minho’s body, was that this type of emotion didn’t belong on the boy. 

So, Felix carefully slid himself closer, sitting up and ever-so-gently pulling Minho’s head onto his lap, one of his hands tangling itself in Minho’s hair whilst the other stroked tenderly along his shoulder. 

“Shhh, hyung, it’s okay,” Felix started to whisper, his voice calm and gentle despite the way his heart had started to race, “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here.”

Minho tried to hide his face in Felix’s legs and Felix let him, knowing all too well the embarrassment that often-invaded moments like this, wanting Minho to know that he was there, but also that he didn’t have to do anything he was uncomfortable with. 

“Just remember to breathe, hyung,” Felix tried to reassure, his fingertips stroking lightly through Minho’s soft locks, “Just remember I’m here. I’m here when you’re ready to talk. I’m always here.”

The words somehow managed to break through the walls in Minho’s mind, smashing effortlessly through the barriers he had spent so long trying to construct. Minho wanted to hate the feeling, wanted to hate how easily Felix had wormed his way into his mind. But he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop the words flowing from his mouth, couldn’t stop his worries from floating through the air despite how goddamn hard he’d worked at trying to suppress them. 

“I just feel so lost,” Minho sobbed, talking about how he always put up a confident front, how he always tried to seem like he knew what he was doing, how he played the role of someone who was so sure of themselves. But deep down… deep deep down… he was so unsure. 

Minho knew he loved to dance and he knew he was good at it, but he had no idea if he could make a future of it, if he was capable of entering a world that was so fast-paced and so competitive and so gruelling with its endless standards and demands. 

He knew he enjoyed engineering and he knew he excelled at it, but he couldn’t see himself doing it for the rest of his life, couldn’t see himself continuing to love it. It was getting harder and harder and with every passing day he wanted more and more to drop out.

He knew he wanted to drop out, but he couldn’t shake the fear of not having anywhere to go, of not having any way to live, of dropping out a mere year before it was supposed to end and wasting all the time that led to this moment, all because he couldn’t handle a little bit of stress.

He felt cowardly. He felt useless. He felt stupid.

Yet, somehow, he felt loved. He felt loved because he was being cradled so lovingly in Felix’s arms, because someone was finally taking the time to listen, because for the first time ever, he actually felt comfortable sharing all that was weighing on his heart.

And Felix didn’t tell Minho to stop, he didn’t tell him his worries were invalid, he didn’t tell him he was being unreasonable and over-emotional. Instead, he just pulled Minho closer, whispering reassurances into his ears, whispering that he could work it out, whispering that they could talk about it but only when Minho had calmed down because he didn’t want Minho making any rash, panicked decisions.

It felt so good, it felt so goddamn good to hear those words. Because it taught Minho that he wasn’t alone in his struggles, that it wasn’t unnatural to have second thoughts and then third thoughts and then fourth thoughts, and so long as he didn’t use these to rush into anything, it was okay to breakdown and let it all out into his friend’s chest.

Felix just continued to hold him, running his small hands through Minho’s hair and stroking light fingertips over his back, accepting all the tears that soaked his chest. 

“I know you love music, hyung,” Felix whispered, Minho’s ears heating up under the younger’s thoughtful words, “And one of my friends makes music with a couple of other guys, and they always talk about how the most important lesson in life is to run at your own pace, to dance at the speed of your own song and run at the speed of your own race rather than everyone else’s. If you’re not yet ready to decide on your career, then that’s okay. If you need longer to make these decisions, then that’s okay. So, don’t pressure yourself about it all now, hyung, give yourself time to think and to learn, and that way you’ll know that when you do make a decision, it will be the best one possible.”

The words floated effortlessly into Minho’s heart, lodging themselves into his brain and hugging gently around his thoughts as he started to calm, Felix’s voice still ringing soft in his ear. He couldn’t deny that Felix had somehow managed to say everything he needed to hear, and he was saying it in a way Minho couldn’t help but melt at, his tense muscles and rigid bones all loosening and melting into a puddle on the floor where Felix was waiting to catch him.

“You’re so clever hyung,” Felix kept on going, now rocking Minho back and forth as Minho gradually started to calm, “You’re so goddamn clever, and so goddamn talented. You’ve got so much going for you, you’ll figure it out in the end.” 

“Th-thank you, Felix,” Minho’s breathed hitched as he spoke, his voice still laden with tears, “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me, hyung,” Felix said, his lips softly grazing over Minho’s hair in a small kiss that had Minho’s heart short-circuiting for an entirely different reason, “I’m always going to be here.”

It didn’t take long for Minho to calm down after that. His chest was still stuttering and the tear-tracks were still glistening against his cheeks, but he found himself feeling a lot lighter as Felix carefully helped him into a sitting position, his small hands rubbing along Minho’s shoulders. 

“I know you come across all flirty and fun, which you definitely are,” Felix said, slowly looping his fingers under Minho’s chin to pull his eyes over to him, “But it’s okay to be worried too, it’s okay to let your feelings show. I’ll always talk to you about them.”

“Thank you, Lix,” Minho allowed himself to smile, his eyes pulling up into little crescents that reflected the white glow shining in from outside, “You’re an angel.”

“Nooooo stooooooooop,” Felix blushed, smacking Minho lightly in the shoulder as he hid his hands in his face, “I’m not an angel.”

“You’re my angel,” Minho cooed, pulling Felix’s into his arms as the younger giggled, “And you give the best hugs.”

“Well, my hugs are always available when you need them,” Felix replied, voice muffled from where his face had somehow gotten pressed into Minho’s shirt, “No matter what you’re feeling, the hugs are always here.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day,” Minho whispered, leaning down to press a small kiss against Felix’s cheek, “You angel.”

“Stop calling me that!” Felix squirmed with a shout, cheeks a lot redder than he probably realised, Minho unable to hold back another smile at the sight. 

He was about to open his mouth to tease Felix again when Felix pressed a finger against his lips, pinning Minho with a glare that was probably supposed to be intimidating but actually just made him look like a kitten. 

“Stop teasing me, hyung,” Felix said, voice laced with an unexpected level of conviction, “I know you’re just trying to make me forget about what just happened and, as much as I understand, I’m not going to let you do that.”

Minho’s eyes widened at the comment, surprised at how Felix was spot-on with his words, giving Minho a second to process them before he was speaking again.

“So, now I’m going to walk you home and tuck you into bed and you’re going to actually sleep, because you need it and it’ll make you feel better,” Felix sounded serious as he spoke and Minho could only nod. Felix merely smiled in response and helped Minho off the floor, clasping Minho’s fingers with one hand and picking up both his and Minho’s bags with the other. 

“Wait, you don’t need to carry tha-“ Minho tried to argue but Felix was turning around and glaring at him before he’d even gotten the words out, still looking like a kitten but a kitten that Minho decided he most definitely didn’t want to argue with as Felix narrowed his eyes in a stern look that almost matched his voice. 

The night air was cold as they stepped out into it, and Minho was suddenly glad Felix was still next to him as they began their quiet walk home. The sky was looming over them and the streets were deadly silent, Minho all too aware of how horrible his thoughts would have been if he’d been left to walk home alone after his breakdown. The silence seemed so much easier to deal with when he could drown it out with music and dance, the light source being glorious moonlit windows rather than dying cigarette ends and flickering lampposts. 

Maybe, that was why Felix had decided to stay by Minho’s side, maybe he knew how Minho felt all along, maybe he just didn’t want to be alone himself. 

But no matter what the reason was, Minho knew he was grateful. 

It only took them another 10 minutes to reach Minho’s dorm room, Felix pulling the key out Minho’s bag and opening the door for them, gently pulling them both inside.

Minho was both relieved and surprised to find that his roommates were asleep, knowing just how bad their sleeping habits could be at times and how tired they must have been if they were asleep already. He couldn’t help but smile proudly at the thought as he pulled Felix towards his room, gesturing at the door and letting Felix lead him inside. 

Felix’s fingers were soft as they helped Minho out of his shirt, sending lightning sparking up his skin as he allowed himself to be taken care of. He was made to drink a couple of sips of water and a soft tissue was wiped softly over his tear-stained face before he was carefully laid down in the bed, Felix pulling the covers over him with a gentle smile.

“There you go, hyung,” Felix whispered as he leaned over the bed to card his fingers through Minho’s hair a couple of times, waiting until Minho’s eyes closed in contentment before he grazed his lips lightly over his forehead, “Sleep well.”

Felix had been about to turn around to leave when a warm hand grabbed his wrist, fingertips rubbing lightly over his veins and sending electricity sparking up his arm as he whipped round. He found Minho staring up at him with tired doe eyes, hair falling messily over his forehead and making him look so young and innocent as he looked at Felix from the bed. 

“Stay.”

It was a single word, a single word laced with so many different requests that Felix heard loud and clear as they echoed through his mind.

Stay with me, so it’ll be warm again.

Stay with me, so you can chase the bad dreams away.

Stay with me, so I won’t be alone anymore. 

Felix wouldn’t… couldn’t… ever deny anyone like that, so he felt every drop of tension melt away from him as he nodded, shedding his own shirt and lifting the covers to crawl into the bed with Minho. Minho responded with a happy sigh, burying his face in Felix’s chest and letting him wrap his arms around him as they melted against one another, all worries fading away as they relished in the skin-to-skin contact. 

“Goodnight, hyung,” Felix whispered into Minho’s hair, shivering warmly when Minho whispered his response into Felix’s bare chest. 

“Goodnight angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <33
> 
> The songs I mentioned (definitely worth checking out):  
> Home - Seventeen  
> Beautiful - Monsta X  
> Bomb Bomb - KARD  
> Cherry Bomb - NCT 127  
> Fancy - Twice  
> Save Me - BTS
> 
> I know we didn't meet the other boys in this chapter so I hope you're not too disappointed, but we'll meet them first thing next chapter I promise <33
> 
> I do really appreciate comments and I hope you have a blessed day xx


	2. Starry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know the original dance too, hyung,” Felix said, holding out a small hand, “If you’d like to join me.”
> 
> “I don’t know,” Minho shook his head and looked down, “I’m not too familiar with the original choreography.”
> 
> “Don’t worry, hyung,” Felix finally closed the distance between them, carefully looping his fingers through Minho’s and leading him shyly to the middle of the room, “I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> welcome to chapter 2, thank you so much to everyone who read chapter 1 <33
> 
> just a little warning, there is very slight sexual humour in this. it's really mild and barely there but i just thought i'd let you know :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a few hours later that Minho was woken up by the sound of a wide-awake and a very loud Aussie.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t the Aussie Minho had draped all over his back, but instead the one he roomed with who was apparently crashing around the dorm and waking up everyone within it.

It didn’t take long for the even louder protests of Minho’s other roommates to filter into the room before the door itself was flung open and Chan swept into the doorway, wearing a tank top, loose shorts and a cap placed haphazardly over obviously-messy blond hair. 

“Rise and Shine, Minho!” Came the shout before Chan’s eyes fell on the two figures rubbing their eyes groggily in the bed and his face pulled into an evil smirk, “Oh, I didn’t realise you had a company.”

It took a second for the words to register in Minho’s mind, the boy just staring at Chan with a completely dumbfounded expression before realisation dawned on him and he was suddenly aware of the way he was lying in bed with a very much shirtless Felix spooning him from behind. 

“Hyuuuung!” Minho yelled, pulling his pillow out from under Felix’s head and lobbing it Chan’s way, unsatisfied with Chan’s dodge that took him out the line-of-fire, “This is why you knock! We weren’t doing anything!”

“Uh-huh, suuuuuuure,” Chan drawled, wiggling his eyebrows as he watched Felix gradually pulling the covers away from his face, “Wait a second… is that…?”

Chan had barely gotten the words out before Felix was shooting up in the bed, shock appearing all over his face as he locked eyes with Chan, recognition erupting between them.

“Oh my god, Chris?!”

“Felix?!”

Their words clashed in the middle of the room, Minho feeling very much confused as Felix frantically grabbed onto the blankets and tried to cover himself and Chan took a step towards the bed, looking at Felix like he’d sprouted a second head. 

“You two… you two know each other?” Minho asked hesitantly, not missing the way Felix’s cheeks had blossomed a bright red and Chan’s face was now contorting somewhere between delightfully mischievous and downright murderous. 

“Felix is my Aussie best friend I always tell you about,” Chan answered, Minho feeling his chest drop when he realised he was in bed with someone Chan was extremely protective of, “And now it’s your turn to explain how you two know each other. Minho, would you care to explain to me why you’re hooking up with my childhood best friend?”

“Hyung!” Felix exclaimed, at exactly the same time Minho shouted, “I told you we didn’t do anything!” and turned to grab his lip balm off the nightstand, also propelling it Chan’s way as Chan ducked out the doorframe. 

“Alright, alright, I believe you!” Chan yelled as he poked his head back into the room, “But you gotta admit what this looks like. Felix, what the hell are you doing in Minho’s bed?”

“We were… um… we were practicing late last night at the studio and we decided to spend the night together,” Felix fumbled to explain, deliberately leaving out the part about Minho’s breakdown and his request for Felix to stay, much to Minho’s gratefulness.

Chan seemed to sense it was something more, but he accepted the explanation with a nod and another raise of the eyebrows as Felix continued to pull the blankets self-consciously around himself, his dancer arms and muscles on full-display.

His blush only got worse when Changbin and Jisung slid into the doorway behind Chan, Jisung looking excited at all the noise whilst Changbin looked like he was still asleep, head smothered firmly in Jisung’s neck.

“Oooooh, I didn’t realise we had a 5th roommate,” Jisung giggled from the doorway, giving Felix a small wave, “Hi, Lix.”

“Wait… ‘Lix’?” Minho questioned, looking between an extremely embarrassed Felix who was waving back and a smiling Jisung, “Felix, do you know all of 3racha?”

“Yeah, like Chris said, I’ve known him since I lived in Australia and he introduced me to Changbin-hyung and Jisung,” Felix explained before turning to shoot his own look at Minho, “Trust me, I had no idea you knew them, let alone that you were roommates with them.” 

“Oh my god,” Jisung gasped, every person in the room turning to glare at him, practically daring him to say the next words, “They were roommates.”

That appeared to be it for Changbin who quickly shoved Jisung away into the hallway and took his own place leaning against the doorframe, smirking slightly at Jisung’s animalistic screech. 

“Well, to he honest, I’m pretty surprised you two haven’t meet earlier,” Chan said from where he was now leaning against the wall, decidedly ignoring both Changbin and Jisung, “You both know us and I know you’re both friends with Woojinnie and Seungminnie, so it’s a surprise you weren’t introduced earlier. How did you meet anyway?”

“Oh… we bumped into each other at the studio,” Minho answered, “It actually had nothing to do with the excessive amount of mutual friends we seem to have, although that did help get us talking.”

“Yeah, that was after he loitered in my doorway and creeped me out watching me dance,” Felix remarked, drawing snorts from all the other boys in the room as Minho smacked him in the shoulder. 

“Awww, Minho-hyung, couldn’t resist Felix’s beautiful dance moves, could you?” Jisung cooed, bursting out laughing at Minho’s hiss.

“Minho-hyung’s always been a creep,” Changbin added sleepily from where his face had somehow found its way back into Jisung’s neck, another round of cackles filling the room as Minho lunged to grab his hairbrush off the nightstand and sent it flying towards the doorway. 

“All of you, out now!” Minho yelled as the three boys quickly ducked away, the hairbrush smacking the wall where Chan’s head had been only a second prior, “And stay out!”

“Okay, but just remember we’re meeting Woojin on the field in half an hour!” Chan shouted back, his voice disappearing down the hallway, “You better be ready!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Minho grumbled to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face, thinking about how much he could really use a coffee. 

“Well, that was quite the wake-up call,” Felix chirped from his position next to Minho in the bed, the blankets now having fallen to leave his bare-chest on display to the entire world. If Minho couldn’t get a coffee to wake him up, he supposed this was the next best thing.

“Sorry about them,” Minho smiled, looping an arm round Felix’s shoulders and pulling the boy into his own bare chest to ruffle his hair, “I would say they’re not like that every morning, but they really are.”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Felix said, “I’ve known Chris, or Chan-hyung, for years. He hasn’t changed.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise that,” Minho said, leaning back against the bed frame and taking Felix with him, hand still tangled in the young boy’s hair, “Him and the others, they’re the friends you mentioned yesterday, aren’t they? The ones who make music and talk about going at their own pace. I knew it sounded familiar.”

“Yep, those are the ones,” Felix hummed, “They always help to cheer me up, so I thought it might work for you too.”

“It definitely did,” Minho smiled softly, “Thank you for that. For cheering me up and for not mentioning it to them just now. That was really considerate of you.”

“I already told you that you don’t have to thank me for that,” Felix said, tilting his head up so he could look Minho in the eye, “I was glad to help.”

“Even so, thank you,” Minho said, his fingertips slowly moving from Felix’s hair to brush softly along the edge of his cheek, “My little angel.”

“Shuuuut uuuuupp!” Felix squealed, burying his face in Minho’s chest with a giggle, “You’re making me blush.”

“Well, then I better keep going,” Minho grinned evilly, “You have an adorable blush.”

“Oh my god,” Felix deadpanned, voice still muffled and face still hidden in Minho’s chest, Minho unable to hold back his laugh.

“Come on, Felixxie,” he cooed, “We’re going to meet Woojin-hyung soon and you’re coming with, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

With that, he shoved Felix off the bed and watched as he rolled onto the floor with a slight thump and a groan. It was only a matter of seconds before Felix was flipping himself onto his back and glaring through messy bangs as Minho shrugged and stepped over Felix like it was nothing, smirking as he went over to his wardrobe.

Soon enough, Minho and Felix were holding hands as Minho dragged Felix out the front door with Chan, Jisung and Changbin following behind. Minho was dressed casually in some black jeans and a white t-shirt, a couple of silver chains around his neck and long, shiny earrings dangling form his ears. He also had on several bracelets and a pair of round glasses Felix had insisted he looked amazing in. 

Felix himself was wearing his own pair of ripped jeans he’d had in his bag and a hot pink crop top he’d found in Minho’s wardrobe. Minho had offered it to him as a joke, not expecting Felix to actually take it and pull it over his head like it was nothing, his blond hair complimenting the fabric and giving him a badass-barbie vibe that Minho may or may not have been about to combust at. 

Chan, Changbin and Jisung were rocking their usual emo outfits, all in various combinations of black and grey with numerous chains dangling off them and a general ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe following them.

At least, the vibe would have been following them if they didn’t keep turning around to do aegyo at one another and blushing as they kept grabbing and letting go of each other’s hands, confident and panicked gays all merging together as they consistently flirted and avoided eye contact with one another. 

Minho and Felix could only roll their eyes and share a knowing look as they questioned, for the thousandth time, how long it would take 3racha to realise they were all head over heels for each other.

Eventually, the five of them managed to make it to the meeting point without getting someone dying, Minho and Felix still holding hands as they ambled over to where Woojin and Seungmin were already sat together at a picnic table, sharing a large iced coffee between them. 

“Hello,” Woojin smiled warmly as they all came to sit down, his and Seungmin’s eyes automatically travelling to Minho and Felix’s linked hands, “Minho and… Felix? Didn’t realise you two knew each other, and that you were so… close.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know either,” Chan cut in before either Minho or Felix could respond, “Imagine my surprise when I found them in bed together this morning!”

“What?!” Seungmin spluttered, spitting iced coffee all over the table as he choked, Woojin taking a second to get over his own surprise before patting him gently on the back.

“I told you we didn’t do anything,” Minho sighed, his eyes promising death at Chan, “Felix just stayed the night. That’s all.”

“Yeah yeah, you already made that clear with the numerous objects you threw at me this morning,” Chan remarked, looking proud of himself until Minho’s hand swiped out, about to grab onto Woojin and Seungmin’s drink.

“I’ll make it one object more if you don’t shut up,” he threatened, Woojin quickly moving the drink out the way and pinning Minho with the only glare in the world that was capable of getting him to shut up.

“You are a straight-A engineering student with some of the best work I have ever seen and an incredible talent for dancing that could just as easily build you a future,” Woojin drew the words out, “And yet you are threatening to throw a coffee at your best friend.”

“He deserves it,” Minho defended, appreciating the small squeeze Felix gave to his hand when the subject of his torn future was brought up, “Besides, at this rate, I don’t know if I’ll be doing either of those things for a living.”

Woojin frowned at the comment, alongside Chan who looked just as ready to jump in and offer some of the motherly advice the two were so good at. But, luckily, Hyunjin and Jeongin both swept into the scene before any words could be exchanged. 

“What’s up, losers?” Hyunjin shouted, letting go of Jeongin’s hand to rush over to Minho and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek before squeezing himself in between Jisung and Changbin, ignoring the groans and eye rolls from everyone at the table. He’d just settled himself in his seat when his gaze happened to land on Felix and a bright grin broke out on his face.

“Ooooh, a newbie!” he squealed, reaching out to Felix, “Hi, I’m Hyunjin, and your name is…?”

“Felix-hyung!” Jeongin shouted, looking up from where he’d been trying to take a bite of Chan’s granola bar and rushing over to hug Felix from behind, “I’m haven’t seen you in ages, hyung! I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Jeonginnie,” Felix smiled from within his arms, relishing in the moment before Minho’s shocked voice cut through the air.

“Wait,” Minho pinned Felix with a playful glare, gesturing to Jeongin, “You know Hyunjin’s boyfriend?”

“I do,” Felix laughed, “Jeongin’s a regular at the café I work at, he always comes in to keep me company. I’ve heard so much about Hyunjin but never actually met him,” Felix smiled at Hyunjin across the table, “I didn’t realise you knew him though.”

“It appears we know a lot of the same people,” Minho remarked, “Hyunjin and I dance together and, once again, I’ve heard a lot about Jeongin but I’ve never actually met him, I also had no idea he was friends with you.”

“How weird,” Felix commented, scooting over so Jeongin could squeeze in next to him, “How the hell have we managed to not meet before a couple of weeks ago? And how come when we did meet it had absolutely nothing to do with the weird amount of people we both seem to know.”

“Wait, that is really weird,” Changbin said, “You guys both know me, Jisungie and Chan-hyung, you both know Woojin-hyung and Seungmin, and you both know at least know of Hyunjin and Jeongin, and you’ve somehow never met despite how often we hang out in groups? Have you two just been avoiding each other all your lives or something?”

“Not that I know of,” Minho said with a shrug, “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have bumped into Felix dancing to Seventeen at an abandoned studio in the middle of the night two weeks ago.”

Felix couldn’t help but snort at the memory, meeting Minho’s eyes with a smile as he remembered how captivating Minho had looked when standing in the moonlight that night, frantically trying to explain that he wasn’t a stalker to a very starstruck Felix.

“Wait, that’s how you guys met?” Hyunjin’s voice rang through the air, “Which Seventeen song was it?”

“Home,” Felix answered, much to Hyunjin’s delight.

“Oh my god, that’s so cute!” he squealed, using both hands to cup his face as his eyes pulled up into beautiful crescents, “Felix has taste!”

“Wow, maybe that’s why you guys have never met,” Jisung got just as excited, all heads at the table turning to him as he bounced in his seat, “Maybe it was fate that you guys were supposed to have some cute meeting! Destiny didn’t want you to meet through some boring mutual friends thing! It wanted you to meet in a moonlit studio late at night where you could fall in love and go home to sleep in each other’s arms.”

Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin all cooed at the idea, Jeongin and Felix raising unconvinced eyebrows whilst Seungmin and Woojin merely shook their heads in amusement.

“Really, Jisungie?” Minho questioned, face twisted into a half-endeared, half-humoured expression, “If that really was destiny’s plan for us then I don’t think we would have had Chan waking us up in the morning shouting because he thought we banged.”

The table all burst out laughing, Felix’s face going a bright red and Chan flexing proudly as several people smacked him in the shoulder.

“Well, maybe you screwed up destiny’s plan when you decided to go back to your four-person dorm instead of Felix’s apartment,” Changbin pointed out, Minho merely sticking his tongue out in response and wrapping an arm around Felix, loudly claiming Felix would never undermine him like this as the whole table continued to laugh.

With that, everyone fell back into easy conversation, discussing what classes they had for today and whether or not it was worth it to skip. Seungmin found it easy enough to talk to everyone, but there was one thing still playing on his mind and before he could stop himself he was gesturing to Minho and asking the older boy a question. 

“Hey hyung, you know what you said about not knowing what you want to do in the future yet?” he asked, Minho nodding as Seungmin gestured at Felix, taking a casual sip of his drink like he wasn’t about to deliver shocking news to the whole table, “You could consider the dance qualification Lix is doing. It looks really good from what I’ve seen.”

There was one second of puzzled silence before everyone was speaking up at once.

“Lixie! You’re doing a dance qualification?” Jisung exclaimed.

“That’s so amazing!” Changbin added, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Is it good?” Chan asked, “What’s it for? Do you get opportunities once you’ve completed it?”

“How long have you been doing it?” Woojin joined in, “Why did you only tell Seungminnie?”

“You’re trying to be a dancer?” Minho questioned, his voice significantly quieter that everyone else’s, Felix’s panicked eyes whipping round to face him, “I had no idea…”

“No! That’s not it!” Felix scrambled to explain, essentially silencing everyone at the table as he sighed heavily, “There is… there is a qualification I’ve got my eye on. It helps to train people with their technique and hook them up with the right connections to get them ahead in the dance world, and it qualifies you to be a dance teacher as well. A few weeks ago, I contacted the people who run it and they said they’d love to give me a chance.”

“That’s great, Lix!” Chan jumped in, “This is the kind of thing you came here for, isn’t it? Just what you’re looking for.”

“It is,” Felix acknowledged, tilting his head as a flitting look of disappointment flickered across his eyes, “But it’s also really expensive. I’ve been trying to save up my money, but it’s going to cost a lot.”

“Oh,” Jeongin said, his face falling with realisation, “That’s why you’ve been taking so many extra shifts recently, isn’t it? You’ve practically started working full-time at the café, and the bar’s got you working so many more night shifts than you’d usually do.”

“Yeah, that’s why,” Felix nodded with a sad smile, “The money I need isn’t impossible to achieve, so if I keep working at this rate it should only take me a few months to save it. I was almost tempted to start full-time at the bar too to speed up the process, but I need time to get to the studio and practice as well, or I won’t be good enough for the qualification anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Minho frowned, “You managed to captivate me with your dancing the first time we met and that’s saying something. There’s no way you wouldn’t be good enough.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Felix said, “And if you want me to send you the details of the qualification I could. You’d be perfect for it.”

“I really don’t think that’d work, angel,” Minho responded, squeezing Felix’s hand to show he was still grateful, “As much as I appreciate it, I’m a student in a mountain of debt. If you, someone who works two regular jobs, struggle to afford it then there’s no chance for me.”

Felix looked disappointed at Minho’s answer but didn’t push it, already aware of the pressure Minho was putting on himself to work out a clear future and not wanting to steer him away from engineering if that’s what Minho chose to do.

“Okay, hyung,” Felix said softly, “But if you change your mind, just let me know.”

“I will,” Minho smiled, catching Felix’s eyes and staring at the universe within them, forever grateful for the little planets and stars that were becoming more reassuring to Minho than anything else in the world. Felix’s eyes held stories and emotions so deep and so strong that it was almost impossible not to get lost, the constellations within them spilling out onto his cheeks to create small fairy-like freckles that only added to the beauty Felix carried both within him and outside of him, sharing it with the world in forms of tiny stares and blinding smiles that Minho simply couldn’t get enough of.

“Ahem.”

Both Minho and Felix were promptly distracted from each other by a loud, distinct cough coming from Jisung across the table, seven pairs of eyes all boring smugly into them whilst Minho raised a challenging eyebrow and Felix coughed.

“Well,” Hyunjin declared, “If no one else is going to say it then I will. Minho-hyung, if you and your ‘angel’ over there don’t stop making out with your eyes, we’re going to have to ask you to move tables.”

“You little brat,” Minho whipped round, attempting to lunge at Hyunjin before Felix was grabbing the back of his t-shirt and yanking him back. 

“And on that note,” Felix cut in, casting a glance down at his phone, “I have a shift at the café starting in 10 minutes, so I should really get going.”

“I’m coming with,” Jeongin stood up, pulling Felix up with him, “I’ll keep you company for a bit.”

“I know you’re just coming for the free hot chocolate,” Felix remarked as he clamoured out from the bench, “But some company would be nice.”

“I’ll come too,” Seungmin took one last sip of his and Woojin’s drink, “I have a class starting soon in that area. Bye honey.”

With those words, Seungmin leaned down to press a quick kiss against Woojin’s lips, Woojin’s large hand coming to rest against his cheek for a moment as they met eyes. For a second, the two seemed to have a silent conversation, Woojin gesturing minutely at Felix whilst Seungmin gestured at Minho, the two smiling knowingly at each other as they made their plan, both determined to find out what was really going on between Felix and Minho and offer advice like the motherly, smart couple they were. 

“Bye Felix,” Minho said just as Felix was starting to turn around, “You’ll be in the studio tonight, right?”

Felix smiled as he took a step closer to the boy, reaching down to plant a soft kiss on the top of his head as the entire table exploded into indecipherable yelling, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The words sent another chain reaction through all the boys, Felix promptly grabbing onto both Seungmin and Jeongin’s hands and sweeping them away with a large grin on his face as they walked off, leaving behind a hyped-up picnic table and a very dazed Minho.

“Oh my god, Lix-hyung!” Jeongin laughed, casting a quick glance behind him as the trio all practically ran off, “The confident gay jumped out.”

“Oh hush, Jeonginnie,” Felix smiled, “Minho-hyung and I aren’t together.”

“But… but you could be,” Seungmin said, almost hesitantly as Felix turned to glare at him, “Come on, Lix! I’ve known you for years and I’ve never seen you be like that with anyone. You like him, don’t you?”

“Seeeeeeungmiiiiin…” Felix whined, attempting to dodge the question before Seungmin cut in again.

“No, don’t give me that,” he said pointedly, “Minho-hyung could be really good for you. And the way he was holding your hand and smiling at you and calling you ‘angel’, are you trying to tell me you don’t want more of that? Are you trying to tell me you don’t like him after the way you were doing it all back?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Felix looked down, trying to put into words what was currently happening in his brain as Seungmin and Jeongin both watched him patiently, the three of them following a small path towards the café, “I do definitely love it when he does all that. And I love the way that half of that is an act because deep down he’s so much sweeter and nicer and lovelier and, we haven’t known each other very long, but he always cares me for a lot. He’s always telling me to get some sleep and reminding me to drink when we’re both dancing and he’s able to cheer me up even when he doesn’t realise it. And, for some reason, he actually liked it when I tried to cheer him up because he just buried himself deeper in my arms and told me I give the best hugs and it was so cute and he looked so pretty and I don’t know it just felt so right and… and… oh my god.”

Felix stopped in his tracks, all the blood draining from his face, “Oh my god… did I just say all that?”

“I’m afraid you did,” Seungmin said, grabbing Felix’s hand and pulling him back into step, “Lee Felix, you are absolutely whipped.”

“I know!” Felix wailed, dropping his head into his hand, “What am I going to do?”

“Go for it, obviously!” Jeongin answered, ignoring the bullet Felix sent him with his eyes, “Not to call you stupid or anything, hyung, but you have to be really dumb to miss the way he looks at you. The amount of love in his eyes is insane, you’d think you hung the Moon or something.”

“Well, Minho-hyung does like dancing in the Moon,” Felix mumbled to himself before quickly shaking his head and turning back to Seungmin, “But he can’t like me! He’s a student and he’s so clever and talented and confident and he speaks so well and he has perfect eyes, and I… I can barely get myself home at night. Why would he like me?”

“Lix,” Seungmin sighed, rubbing his thumb along the side of Felix’s hand, “Woojinnie-hyung and I have told you this a million times before, just because you’re not a student or because you don’t have some fancy job yet, doesn’t make you any less worthy of anything, especially not any less worthy of Minho. He loves you for you, and that’s enough, Felix. You’re enough.”

“Yeah,” Jeongin joined in, “Hyung, you’re one of the hardest workers I know. And Hyunjinnie says Minho-hyung works himself way too hard too. He knows what hard work is, and he knows that just because you don’t study, doesn’t mean you’re not just as productive as the rest of us. You two are practically perfect for each other. I say you should go for it.”

“Definitely,” Seungmin agreed, “He could be really good for you, Lix. Imagine the type of things you two could achieve together.”

“Together…” Felix drew the word out, bottom lip between his teeth, “Minho-hyung and I… together.”

“Sounds amazing, doesn’t it, hyung?” Jeongin asked as he bumped Felix’s shoulder with his own, Felix nodding in response.

Felix lied to himself about a lot of things, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of him and Minho together really did sound amazing.

. . .

“So,” Woojin raised an eyebrow at Minho from where him and the other five boys were still at the picnic table, “You and Felix, huh?”

“Don’t, hyung,” Minho moaned, placing his elbows on the table and balancing his chin in his hands, “I don’t know what’s going on either.”

“Oh really?” Chan asked, an obnoxious lilt to his words, “Because neither you nor Felix seem to be remotely holding back on the affection. You both seem to be pretty sure of your feelings for each other if you ask me.”

“Well, good job no one did ask you,” Minho shot back at Chan, “And I don’t know what you are talking about. Felix doesn’t have feelings for me.”

“Hyung, are you stupid?” Hyunjin cut in, never one to hold back his thoughts, “You may be an absolute genius, but you can be seriously oblivious sometimes. I’ve only known Felix for like five minutes and even I could tell those beautiful heart-eyes were reserved for you and you only.”

“There’s no way,” Minho said, flopping his forearms onto the able and burying his face in them, “Felix has multiple jobs and a qualification waiting for him and a bright future, whilst I can’t even figure out whether I want to stay in this uni or not. What the hell would he see in me?”

“Minho,” Woojin’s voice sounded stern, but it was still laced with a subtle kind of affection that Minho knew was only reserved for Seungmin and Woojin’s younger friends, “I’ve told you this before and I’ll tell you a million times if I have to, you are absolutely going great places. Just because you are not sure what those places are yet does not mean they are any less great. You are smart and talented and clever in so many ways and I can guarantee that one of those ways will be lead you somewhere amazing. And I’m sure Felix sees that in you too.”

“Oh, he deinfitely does,” Chan nodded, leaning over to rub a hand on Minho’s shoulder, “Minnie, Felix has been through it too. He literally came to a whole new country because he was going through it. He knows what it is like and I can assure you that he will never see you any less because of it. In fact, I’m pretty sure he admires you.”

“Admires me?” Minho spluttered, removing his head from his arms to stare in shock at everyone at the table, surprised at the endeared looks of love floating in their eyes.

“Yeah,” Woojin smiled, “Felix is so nice to you, Minho, and I can tell he tries to take care of you just as much you do to him. I was really surprised when you both came over here holding hands, I’ve literally never seen you let anyone younger than you dote on you like that.”

“Well, Felix is just… like that,” Minho mumbled with a small shrug, “He’s so small and cute and lovely and you just want to protect him from everything, but he also notices when you’re sad and wraps his arms around you and you… you just can’t help but melt in his arms. He has this calming effect, like everything’s suddenly alright with the world and I don’t know, I’ve never felt like that with anyone before.”

“Well, as one of Felix’s best friends, I can tell you that he has that effect on everyone,” Jisung said, “But also that very few people have that effect on him, very few people except you, hyung.” Jisung pointed at Minho, much to the older boy’s clear surprise, “The way he blushed when you called him ‘angel’, I haven’t seen him go that red in a long time. He liked it, hyung, he really did, and he definitely likes you.”

“…Are you sure?” Minho bit his lip as he asked, the walls in his mind starting to crumble slightly as he became more and more convinced to open up to Felix.

“100%” Jisung nodded, “Go for it, hyung. He’ll be waiting for you with open arms.”

And when Minho nodded, a series of cheers and congratulations spreading throughout the table, Woojin couldn’t resist opening his phone to text his boyfriend.

Woojin:  
minho’s convinced. says he likes lix  
.  
Seungmin:  
felix’s convinced too. took some time but I think he’s ready to talk 2 minho-hyung  
.  
Woojin:  
perfect. wanna stay round tonight so we can be prepared for the panicked gay txts we’ll get from both of them when they’re @ the studio <33  
.  
Seungmin:  
love to. can’t wait <3

. . .

When Minho walked into the studio that night, Felix was already there.

He was in the middle of the room, dancing to his own version of Replay (1:27PM) by NCT 127, and Minho couldn’t help but lean on the doorway to watch.

Felix’s movements were rawer that usual, more open and vulnerable in a way that was so subtle Minho wouldn’t have noticed it if he didn’t know Felix’s technique so well. It was weird, like Felix was dancing in a way that he wanted to be watched, wanted to be noticed, wanted Minho to see him and open up to him so they could dance in the moonlight together. 

Minho didn’t know how he knew, but he was somehow 100% sure that this dance was just for him, that Felix was dancing for no one else in the world. 

The lyric ‘I just want to be loved’ rang melodically throughout the room and Felix twirled to it gracefully, catching Minho’s eyes in the mirror like he knew Minho had been there all along, a small smile playing over his lips as he moved. 

The song was just coming to an end when Minho finally willed himself to move, stepping into the room and going to place his stuff down by the mirror like he usually did. 

“That was really good,” Minho said as he turned to Felix, “I’ve never even thought of trying to choreograph something to that song.”

“It’s a good song,” Felix shrugged, his loose t-shirt and messy hair all bouncing with the action, bare freckled face shining in the soft light of the night and reminding Minho once again just how far gone he was for the boy. 

“It is,” Minho managed to agree, nodding before scrolling through the songs of his own phone, “And I know another good one.”

With that, Minho pressed a button and Home by Seventeen was once again bouncing softly off the studio walls. Felix took a second to recognise it but then his eyes were widening with realisation, a strong sense of déjà vu flooding through him at the familiar song drifting through the studio and the way Minho’s eyes were softly watching him just like they had on that beautiful night.

“This is the song I was dancing to when we met,” Felix almost whispered, casting a look down at Minho’s phone for a second before looking up at the boy, almost recoiling at the sincerity dancing in time with the song in the boy’s eyes. 

“It was,” Minho took a hesitant step towards Felix, “You had your own choreography for it and everything. It was beautiful.”

“I know the original dance too, hyung,” Felix said, holding out a small hand, “If you’d like to join me.”

“I don’t know,” Minho shook his head and looked down, “I’m not too familiar with the original choreography.”

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Felix finally closed the distance between them, carefully looping his fingers through Minho’s and leading him shyly to the middle of the room, “I’ll help you.”

Minho could only nod as Felix slowly lifted his arms upwards, leading Minho gently through the choreography like he was born to do it, like he was born to help people learn to touch the music in their hearts, like he was born to let the notes sink through their skin and lyrics move through their limbs, the two of them now dancing together like they belonged nowhere else in the world.

The notes rang softly through the room, almost as soft as Felix’s fingers on Minho’s skin as they both learned where home really was. It was there, with each other, in an abandoned studio with the Moon shining down on them, casting light into their dark lives as they lost themselves in the universes sparkling in one another’s eyes. 

They ended the song facing each other, bodies mere inches apart, their fast breaths hot on each other’s faces. It wasn’t the ending position they were supposed to be in, but the one they had ended up in all them same, almost like invisible magnets had pulled them together through music. 

“It’s weird,” Minho whispered, his voice almost inaudible but Felix standing close enough to be able to make out his every word, “It seems we’ve gone from never finding each other to not being able to stop finding each other.”

A small laugh echoed through the air, Minho feeling the heat of it hit him in the face as Felix’s lips pulled up into a tender smile, “It would seem that way, hyung, but I… I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Neither would I,” Minho agreed, his hand slowly finding its way into Felix’s as the two continued to gaze at each other, “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about what Jisungie said earlier. About what he said about us meeting being fate.”

“Hyung,” Felix cut in, but Minho brought up a small finger and pressed it against lightly against Felix’s lips, shushing the boy as Minho fought to get his words out.

“I’ve never really believed in fate, Felix” he quietly explained, “I’ve always believed that my decisions, my actions and my intelligence were what was going to get me where I was supposed to go in life. But then I met you, entirely by chance, and I somehow know that this is what feels right. Standing here with you, in the middle of the moonlight in a studio that’s falling apart dancing to Seventeen, this is what feels right to me, Felix.”

A small gasp echoed through the air as Felix’s eyes widened, all the air leaving his lungs as he stared at Minho, searching his eyes for any kind of joke, for any kind of indicator that this might not be true. But all that stared back at him was love, pure unadulterated love that Felix immediately felt flooding through his every vein, Minho’s thumb rubbing gently across his hand being the only thing strong enough to keep him grounded to Earth. 

“This is what feels right to me too, hyung,” Felix choked out, tears beginning to prickle in his eyes as Minho squeezed his hand, once more in awe of the pure emotion Felix had sparkling within the orbs.

“Good,” Minho was able to speak around the lump in his own throat, “Because I don’t know what decisions I’m going to make after this or where the hell they might lead me, but I do know this. Whatever I do decide on, wherever the hell it leads me, I want it to involve you, Lee Felix. I want you to always be by my side.”

Felix really did start crying at that, a multitude of sobs leaving his mouth as he brought a hand up to cover his face, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears began to stream down his cheeks, “I want to be by your side too, hyung,” he sobbed, “I want you to always be here.”

“Shhhh, Felix,” Minho whispered, shuffling so his toes were touching Felix’s and there was barely any space between them, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The words seemed to break something within Felix, snapping the final broken chord as Felix leaned forward and cupped Minho’s face, closing the distance between their lips in a tender kiss. 

It was short, barely even a second, but it exploded a lifetime of euphoria between them. They both opened their eyes to gaze at the stars shining from one another’s faces, both of them softly asking the other for permission before leaning in once again.

The kiss was longer this time, their lips moving in sync against each other and sending sparks of lightning sizzling up their skin, setting alight their every nerve as fireworks exploded around them, bringing colour and joy to the dazzling moonlight. Everything else faded away around them, ‘You were Beautiful’ by Day6 playing softly from Minho’s phone, blanketing them in a soft melody as they continued to kiss, lips soft against one another. 

Both Felix’s hands moved to cup Minho’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking soothingly over the soft skin as he tried to pull Minho closer. He wanted to love every inch of the boy, to hold him and love him and kiss him forever in their little studio, their only interruption being the stars twinkling in from the window as their lips slotted perfectly against each other. 

One of Minho’s arms had snaked around Felix’s waist, pulling him flush against him with the other hand tangled in Felix’s hair, carding softly through the soft strands as Felix melted against him, fitting so perfectly in Minho’s arms that Minho never wanted to let him go.

It was a perfect moment, one that they never wanted to end. But as the last beats of the song started to fade away, so did the kiss. Minho pulled away first, lips red and face flushed as he leaned back to stare Felix in the eyes, his hand slowly falling down to the back of Felix’s neck. 

“Wow,” Minho breathed out, unable to look at anything but the beauty of Felix’s face glistening back at him, his lips just as swollen and beautiful as Minho’s.

“Wow indeed,” Felix said, pulling in a couple of fast breaths before his face pulled up into a nervous smile, his fingers beginning to fiddle against Minho’s cheeks, “Hyung, will you… will you be my boyfriend?”

It was a shaky question, one that had a lot more stutters that Felix probably intended it to. But Minho couldn’t help but smile as he heard it, complete ecstasy flooding through his every vein.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!! I loved writing all the boys in this chapter, even tho writing ot9 scenes is hard because I honestly forget which boy is where and who they're with and what they're doing because there's so many of them and they're all so different and contribute a range of things to the story, which is why I love it even tho it's a mess
> 
> Songs:  
> -Home by Seventeen (again)  
> -Replay (1:27 PM) by NCT 127 (this is one of my favourite songs eveeeer and I would strongly recommend)  
> -You Were Beautiful by Day6
> 
> Just a lil' heads up, I'm going away soon so idk how great my wifi is going to be. i'll try to get the final chapter up soon but if it takes a while then that's why :)
> 
> have a beautiful day and take care of yourself <3


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It still wasn’t perfect, but as long as they always had each other, they’d still think it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!!
> 
> ik this chapter has been a bit of a wait, but i’m currently away rn and the wifi isn’t great and i’ve been really busy. this really isn’t as proofread as i’d like it to be so i’m sorry if this isn’t great
> 
> thank you so much for reading anyway!! i hope you enjoy <33

“Hyung! I’m here!”

Minho’s lips couldn’t help but pull up into a smile as Felix’s voice rang throughout the dorm, sounding low and heavenly and never failing to brighten Minho’s smile.

“In here, angel!” Minho called back, turning back to the stove as he once again stirred the food he was making, “Dinner’s almost ready.”

The sounds of Felix’s footsteps clattered through the dorm as Felix slowly made his way past all the empty bedrooms and towards the kitchen, walking quietly through the doorframe and throwing his jacket over a chair before going to loop his arms around Minho from behind.

“Looks amazing, hyung,” Felix said as he peered over Minho’s shoulder at the food, noticing how there wasn’t as much as Minho would usually make for everyone, “No 3racha tonight?”

“Nah,” Minho answered, quickly placing a kiss on Felix’s forehead and briefly relishing in the feeling of being held before turning back to the food, “The maniacs are all camping out at the studio tonight so it’s just me and you. I sent them with dinner though, so don’t worry.”

Felix hummed quietly against Minho’s back, letting his head flop between the older boy’s shoulders as the exhaustion washed over him, “My responsible hyung.”

A small laugh left Minho’s lips at the words, his heart fluttering a little at the unintentional praise Felix always seemed to let slip whenever he was tired. Moments like this were common, Felix coming in from a shift and clinging all over Minho and tiredly whining about what an amazing and wonderful boyfriend he was, Minho loving every second of it no matter how used he got to the praise.

It was also made better by the fact that Felix had been working at the café today, not the bar, and so he smelled gorgeously of coffee and chocolate, almost drowning out the smell of the dinner Minho was making.

“You’re so sweet,” Minho responded, undeniably happy that Felix had labelled him as ‘responsible’.

And it wasn’t like Felix was wrong, either. Over the last few months Minho had been dating Felix, Minho had definitely become more responsible. He’d come to an agreement with his teachers that he wouldn’t drop out, so long as they were sympathetic to the fact that he was struggling. And it was working, Minho’s teachers emailed him all the time with the course material and presentations that he missed and were willing to extend the deadlines that loomed over him to talk with him about it whenever it got a bit too much.

It was still difficult, it probably always would be, but now Minho didn’t need to stretch himself thin just to complete an assignment that should be easy. It made everything so much simpler.

Felix was also naturally a big help, he was always telling Minho to relax and offering to write up notes for him and going into the uni itself to meet with Minho’s teachers and classmates to pick up work that Minho missed. And he was always available to dance if Minho just needed to release some stress.

Felix always seemed to somehow know what Minho needed when he needed it, and Minho couldn’t be more grateful. Everything was so much easier now that he had his angel at his side and a uni course that no longer made him want to rip his hair out.

Which meant that Minho obviously had to return the favour and take care of Felix whenever he could.

Now that Minho had a bit more free time, he was always making sure to cook proper meals to ensure Felix ate well between shifts and he was always willing to go to Felix’s apartment and hold him to make sure Felix got to sleep quickly. One time, he even called Felix’s work to tell them that Felix was sick and offered to do his shift for him so that Felix still got his wages.

In a way, the two of them were as bad as each other; both terrible at taking care of themselves but better than anyone at taking care of one another. It was a perfect system, really. Minho stopped Felix from over-working himself to the point of exhaustion and Felix stopped Minho from forcing himself to do work he didn’t want to do to the point of mental breakdown. They were both a lot healthier and happier now, and they couldn’t deny how much brighter their friends’ smiles seemed now that they were both firmly on their feet.

“I have something to tell you, hyung,” Felix’s voice cut quietly through Minho’s thoughts, muffled by where his face was still buried in Minho’s sweatshirt, “I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh yeah?” Minho asked, not denying how Felix’s words had triggered a small spark of fear within him. But Felix didn’t sound nervous or crestfallen, he sounded accepting, accepting of something he felt he had to share with Minho, “You want to tell me over dinner, angel?”

“Yeah I will,” Felix nodded slowly, letting the silence coat them for a few seconds, broken only by the satisfying sizzles of Minho’s pan.

All too soon, Felix was pulling away and rubbing his eyes, shaking his head to wake himself up as he crossed the kitchen and started to set the table. He grabbed all the right cutlery and set it out before pouring himself and Minho a drink each, taking a couple of plates over to where Minho was so he could dish up the food.

It was only five minutes or so before they both took their seats, Felix groaning satisfyingly as he took his first bite, the taste of Minho’s cooking spreading beautifully over his tongue.

Minho raised an eyebrow, “Hungry, were you?”

“You have no idea,” Felix spoke through his second spoonful, “They offered me some snacks at the café, but nothing beats your cooking.”

“Damn right,” Minho smiled, “I’m glad you like it.”

Felix nodded as he continued shovelling food in his mouth, Minho deciding to let him fill his appetite before asking about what it was Felix had wanted to tell him. It wasn’t that Minho didn’t want to know, he was actually really curious, he could just see that Felix was hungry from working all day and decided that maybe Felix and his food would need a moment together before he interrupted.

“So,” Minho said after the food on Felix’s plate had significantly disappeared, “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh!” Felix looked up like he had suddenly remembered, Minho glad to see his boyfriend was now a lot more awake as Felix’s eyes pulled up into a wide smile, “Okay, so this is good news… I think.”

“I’m sure it is,” Minho smiled reassuringly as Felix put down his fork, rubbing his hands together a couple of times before taking a deep breath.

“Okay… so, you know that dance qualification that I’ve been looking at?” Felix asked, barely having to describe it for Minho to know what he meant.

“Yeah…” Minho said, recounting the large number of times Felix had brought it up since they’d started dating. Although, Felix hadn’t actually mentioned it over the last few days, which Minho couldn’t deny was pretty unusual.

“So, I just got both of my pay cheques from last month and they were both higher than I thought they’d be. So, I went to the bank a few days ago to check my accounts and then I got back into contact with the people who run the qualification and today I got a response from them,” Felix hurried to explain, pausing dramatically before a wide grin broke out on his face and he squealed, “And they said I’m ready to start doing it! They’ve actually accepted me!”

Minho took a few seconds to process the words, but then he was out of his seat like a shot, “Oh my god, angel! That’s great!” His face exploded into a smile as he spoke, happiness bursting within him as he pulled Felix up from his chair and into his arms, “That’s so amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thank you, hyung!” Felix laughed into Minho’s shoulder, spinning them around a few times as his giggles filled the room, Minho’s following a second later as his heart started to race with a beautiful mix of excitement and surprise, “We still have to finalise a few things and do all that boring stuff, but it’s basically ready. I can start soon.”

“Oh my god,” Minho breathed, pulling away from Felix to stare at his face, eyes raking over the prominent laugh lines and happy glow that were somehow able to distract from the dark eye circles Felix practically had covering half of his face, “You’ve worked so hard for this, angel,” Minho said, wrapping both his arms back around Felix and pulling him into a tight hug, “You’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Felix said into Minho’s chest, warmth blooming from his heart right down to his toes, “Thank you so much. I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you.”

“Now don’t go giving me all the credit,” Minho buried his nose into Felix’s hair, inhaling the boy’s coffee scent and infectious excitement, “You were the one who found the qualification and trained yourself to the right level and worked two jobs to pay for it all. That’s exceptional, and it was all you. Nothing to do with me.”

“But you loved me, hyung,” Felix hid his face as he spoke, a thousand emotions laced into his timid voice, “You loved me and you encouraged me and you told me to keep going, and you made me feel… you made me feel like I was actually good enough to achieve all this. Without you, I would have given up a long time ago.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, Felix,” Minho tilted Felix’s head so the two could stare once more into each other’s eyes, their universes meeting once more as stars flew in the air between them, “You’re so strong and capable that you would have been able to do this no matter what, but,” Minho placed a finger over Felix’s lips to silence the protest Felix was about to let out, “Even so, I was glad to be able to do all that for you. I’m glad I made you feel worthy, because you truly are, Lee Felix, and you make me feel the same way.”

“Hyung,” Felix choked the word out, his eyes glistening as he stared into Minho’s soul. He was completely frozen by the beauty of it, completely frozen until Minho’s hand moved to cup his cheek and they were pulling each other in for a slow kiss, a thousand feelings of love moving through them as their lips connected.

The love was so strong, so palpable, that Felix lost himself in it.

Suddenly, he had zero control.

The words rushed out of his mouth, leaving his lips in a rush as he quickly pulled away, saying what he had been wanting to say for weeks, what he had been holding back for ages because he knew Minho wanted to dance but Felix was too worried about upsetting his boyfriend to bring it up.

But now, all he could think about was how he wanted the best for Minho, how he wanted Minho to be as happy as he was, how he wanted them to be able to share everything together. So, Felix spoke, barely thinking about the consequences he had spent too long agonising over.

“Hyung,” Felix said, “I want you to do the qualification with me.”

Felix may as well have shot a gun into the air. The silence that followed was deafening, leaving a devastating impact as Minho just stared wide-eyed at Felix, a deadly mixture of shock, disbelief and confusion twisting on his face.

Thousands of thoughts began to rush a mile-a-minute through Felix’s head, a million explanations and emotions jumping off his tongue as he grabbed Minho’s shoulders and scrambled to explain.

“I know you want to,” Felix was almost yelling, “I’ve seen it in your eyes, hyung. You’ve done so much research on this course, you’ve talked about it so much with me, you learn all my dances with me. You’d be perfect for it, so perfect. Please do it, not just for me but for you. I know you want this.”

“Felix…” Minho took a step back as he shook his head, flopping down into the chair behind him, Felix’s heart shattering at the brutal shock on his face, “You know I can’t. The money… and my course… I’ve still got half a year left of uni. I can’t lose all that hard work, you know I can’t, it’s going to be hard enough for me to make money as it is.”

“But we could make it work!” Felix protested, “You could still do your uni course and finish the year. The qualification offers part-time study, we could do that and it’ll be fine! We’d be perfect for it!”

“No, Felix,” Minho finally looked up at Felix, eyes shining with misunderstanding and what looked like a tinge of frustration, “Be realistic about thi-“

“Screw being realistic!” Felix shouted, his every dream, passion and wish flowing uncontrollably out his lips, “You’ve spent too long being realistic! It’s literally killing you inside how logical you’re trying to be about this. Let’s just say screw that and take a risk, make the leap of faith. Hyung, this could be so perfect for us. It’d be hard but we can do it, I know we can.”

“You’re serious?” Minho asked, eyes narrowing at Felix’s eager nod, “Felix, as much as I’d like to ‘screw being realistic’ it really doesn’t work that way. Even if I could do the qualification, however would we afford it? I’m already in student debt and we still have to pay for my dorm and your apartment, there’s literally no way.”

“Then move in with me!” Felix shouted, barely even registering the words as Minho’s eyes widened in surprise, “If you move in with me then we’ll be paying half the rent. Then we can both do the qualification part-time so you can still go to classes and I can keep my jobs to make us money and that way you’ll still be graduating and we can pay for things it’ll be work and we’ll be fi-“

“Felix,” Minho’s voice was quiet, too quiet, as it cut Felix off, but Felix stopped rambling all the same, head tilting in confusion when Minho slowly stood up, eyes on the floor and chest stuttering slightly as he seemed to be trying to process something, “Did you… did you just suggest we move in together?”

It took a second for the words to register, but then Felix suddenly realised what he had said. It was like someone had punched him in the stomach, all his breath leaving him in a rush at the disbelieving look on Minho’s face.

“Oh my god,” Felix felt the tears pricking his eyes as he stumbled back, “I’m so sorry, hyung. I wasn’t thinking and I was just talking and oh my god. We’ve only be going out for a few months and I just probably made you so uncomfortable, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, Felix,” Minho tried to take step towards him but Felix recoiled, a hand swooping up to cover his mouth as he started to sob.

“I’ve ruined it all now, haven’t I?” Felix cried, “I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be happy and I wanted to do this qualification with you so we could be dancers together and you’d have a more certain future and now I’ve messed it all up. I’m sorry.”

“Angel, no!” Minho was surging forward before he could stop himself, gently looping a hand around Felix’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his face, “Did you really mean it, angel? Did you really mean that you’d be willing to keep working two jobs, do the qualification part-time and let me into your house so I could still go to my classes and do this qualification with you? Would you really do all that for me?”

The tears were streaming down Felix’s face as he nodded, utterly terrified of what Minho would say next as he stared solemnly at Felix, his hand still tenderly cradling Felix’s wrist.

“No one’s ever done anything like that for me,” Minho managed to whisper, a large lump forming in his throat as he stared into the stars in his boyfriend’s eyes, falling in love all over again as they twinkled at him, “Felix, if you’re really serious about this. If you’d really do all that for me, then I’d love to move in with you. I’d love to take a leap of faith with you.”

Felix’s jaw dropped, Minho’s face pulling up into a small smile as he came to terms with what he’d just agreed to, with the adventure that was about to be his next step in life.

“You’re serious?” Felix asked, voice so timid that it broke something within Minho, “You’ll actually move in with me?”

“Yes, I will, angel,” Minho smiled, stroking a hand through Felix’s hair, “This is the future. And we’re entering it together.”

  
. . .

  
The move was a lot easier than either of them expected.

3racha had obviously been surprised by the idea of losing Minho as a roommate and understandably a little cautious considering how long Minho and Felix had been together. But something must have shown in Minho and Felix’s eyes, something about how ready they were to chase this dream together, because the rappers had agreed almost in an instant.

Hyunjin and Jeongin had also been a big help, Hyunjin knowing quite a bit about interior design and helping to organise both of their furniture in Felix’s tiny apartment whilst Jeongin just smiled through dragging boxes around and hanging trinkets on the walls.

Naturally, Woojin and Seungmin had also been eager to join, efficiently organising Minho and Felix’s finances so Minho could easily move out and Felix could balance his jobs around the qualification. It was complicated, and beyond a lot of Minho and Felix’s understanding, but they worked it out in the end.

This was the attitude they used to try and get through everything; that they’d always work it out.

This was what Minho told himself when he’d leave his engineering classes only to go straight to dance classes, coming home exhausted and drained and absolutely brain-dead in a way he never had been before.

This was what Felix told himself when he’d go days with barely any hours of sleep that were spread out and sporadic around his endless shifts and lessons.

This was what they both told themselves when they’d go ages barely seeing each other, both of them too busy to exchange more than soft kisses and constant paragraph-long texts that they’d type to each other between the various places they’d always be rushing to.

But they didn’t let it affect them. They’d seemed to reach this mutual agreement that they were going to chase this dream and, even though they had to make sacrifices for it, they were still going to achieve it.

They were going to dance together.

They were going to be together.

They were going to have a future together.

They just needed to work hard for it.

Which is why they constantly kept up the gestures of love even when they weren’t around a lot. Felix would wake up to a stack of pancakes Minho had left him in the kitchen for breakfast. Minho would come home to bouquets of flowers and cat plushies that Felix had bought him as a gift. They’d both constantly find that their dance clothes had been cleaned or good day notes had been left for them to find.

It may have been cliché, but they really did always work it out.

This was especially clear when Minho’s graduation day rolled around and Felix managed to find a way to get out of all his shifts and classes for the day to be in the crowd cheering Minho on. All their friends surrounded him as Minho beamed from the stage, having achieved the highest degree he could get.

Felix was so proud, showering Minho with love and kisses and relishing in being able to hold him again. The two were stuck together the whole day, ending it with a slow dance under the moonlight. Felix’s hands were around Minho’s neck, Minho’s around Felix’s waist and they kissed softly, looking up at the sky before looking down to see another sky reflected in the other’s eyes, the cold air meaning nothing to them as they swayed gently together.

This also meant that Minho no longer had class, so could find himself a temporary job and Felix could leave one of his. This thankfully meant that they had more time to sleep, dance and just simply enjoy one another’s company.

It still wasn’t perfect, but as long as they always had each other, they’d still think it to be.

After all, they’d always work it out in the end.

  
. . .

  
The two were progressing nicely in their qualification, taking more classes together and learning fast enough to start teaching their own. They contacted a local studio, asking for permission to hire it out to start their own classes for a range of age groups. It wouldn’t take them completely to the end of their qualification, but it would certainly help them along the way, and Minho and Felix couldn’t wait.

They used the abandoned studio to choreograph everything they wanted to teach. The company behind the qualification was happy to let them use the facilities they had, but Minho and Felix couldn’t get away from the old studio’s emptiness and moonlight. There was something about it that made dancing more intimate, more precious, and it only made their every moment together more beautiful.

But that only made it harder when devastation hit.

Minho was leaving his job one day, having finished his shift and about to call Felix saying he was on his way to the studio so they could finish marking out the dance they had been teaching to little children on Tuesday nights. But before he could open Felix’s contact, he found Felix had already text him telling him not to go the studio and to go straight to the apartment instead when he was finished with work. 

Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. He was tempted to call Felix right away to find out what was going on, but instead he ran the 10-minute walk to the apartment and burst through the door, knowing Felix would have called him already if it was really urgent.

“Felix?” he called, about to run to the living room to find his boyfriend when he heard sad sniffling echoing from the bedroom, his heart tugging painfully at the sound, “Felix… angel, is everything okay?”

He flew through the bedroom door to find Felix curled up against Seungmin on the bed, sobbing quietly into the boy’s chest as Seungmin rubbed circles onto his shaking back, both of them barely reacting at Minho’s entrance.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” Minho said softly as he closed the door behind him and walked carefully to the bed, his chest tightening as Felix moved just enough so his eyes and forehead were poking out form Seungmin’s shirt, tears clogging painfully against his eyelashes, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Minho was quick to throw his jacket aside and toe off his shoes as he came to sit behind Felix on the bed, gently taking him from Seungmin’s arms and into his own. His fingers immediately came up to lightly brush the tears from Felix’s cheek, leaving a slight shine behind on the freckles still glowing gorgeously on Felix’s face.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Felix whispered as he desperately gathered Minho’s shirt in his fists, “I’m just being stupid.”

“No, you’re not,” Seungmin said from where he was watching them, one of his hands rubbing soothingly along Felix’s thigh, “And everyone would say the same.”

“I’m sure Seungminnie’s right,” Minho cupped Felix’s face, his voice laced with comfort and linen as it slowly blanketed around Felix’s form, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“It-it’s the studio,” Felix’s eyes dropped, his fingers fiddling with a thread on Minho’s shirt, “The police found out about all the trespassers. They’ve taped the whole place up, secured all the doors. We can’t go back there, hyung. We’ve lost our studio.”

A heavy second if silence passed before Minho closed his eyes.

A dagger sliced itself hotly into his chest, all the air leaving his body momentarily as he tried to process the pain lighting up against his skin. His studio… his and Felix’s studio… where they’d met and gotten to know each other and chased their dream together.

It was gone.

Still there, but gone.

Just out of their reach, no longer there for Minho and Felix to enjoy.

Minho couldn’t have imagined that a place that held so much value to him and Felix would have ever been taken away from them, but now it had been. Felix was crying against his chest and Seungmin had reached to squeeze Minho’s shoulder and Minho’s own eyes were filing with tears, painful memories that he never thought would hurt him now burning agonisingly through his mind.

“That’s… that’s where we met, hyung,” Felix whispered, “That’s where we decided on this dream.”

“I know,” Minho was able to say, not yet letting the tears in his eyes fall, “But we’re still chasing that dream, okay? And we’re still going to succeed. We’ll miss that place, but we’re good enough without it. Just you and me, yeah?”

“Just you and me,” Felix repeated back to him, finally looking back up at Minho with sadness, shame and a little bit of acceptance mingling with the stars in his eyes. Minho planted a soft kiss against his forehead, letting his nose remain buried in Felix’s hair for a second to let out a single sob before he was pulling away again.

“Just you guys and all the rest of us,” smiled Seungmin from where he was still watching them, a happy knowing look playing against his features as he observed how they had both finally found what they deserved, “Don’t get me wrong, we all think this dream is crazy. But we’re all here to help you achieve it.”

“Thanks, Minnie,” Felix said quietly, “We really do appreciate it.”

“And thanks for taking care of Felix when he found out about the studio today,” Minho gestured to the boy in his arms, “I’m glad you were here.”

“Me too,” Seungmin nodded, “We’ll always take care of you.”

And, as per usual, Seungmin was right.

Woojin soon turned up at the apartment looking for Seungmin and he went full mother-hen mode when he realised Minho and Felix were upset. He was quick to start cooking some food and insisted on wrapping Felix in a blanket when he came into the kitchen to watch.

It also wasn’t long before Jeongin was letting himself into the apartment, because he did that a lot, and he naturally had Hyunjin with him. The couple were quick to pull Felix and Minho into warm hugs as soon as they saw their red eyes and messy hair, soft words and gentle reassurances leaving their lips.

Coincidentally, Hyunjin had also been on the phone with Chan when he walked in and when Chan found out Felix was upset, all hell broke loose. The whole of 3racha was at the door within the hour.

It was a cramped night, all nine of them in Minho and Felix’s tiny apartment, but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. All boys assured Minho and Felix that they would get over the loss of the studio and that they were onto bigger and better things, just like 3racha’s career was starting to take off.

The same could not be said for 3racha’s relationship, however.

The three rappers, despite drawing the attention of several entertainment companies and starting to take on the world with each other, were all completely oblivious to one another’s feelings. It was only a matter of time before Minho and Felix decided enough was enough and started to make a plan.

To help get over the loss of the studio, the dancing duo had started to teach more classes, and this just happened to include a couples’ class, which all of their friends were naturally invited to. What their friends hadn’t thought about though, was that if all of 3racha came then there would be an odd number of students in the class and so the three rappers would have to dance together.

It was genius.

Soon enough, Hyunjin and Jeongin were floating happily around the floor and Woojin and Seungmin were wrapped around each other swaying calmly to the music whilst Minho was confidently pushing Chan, Changbin and Jisung closer together and Felix was smirking at their blushes through the mirror.

It took a few classes, but 3racha were soon readily looping their arms around each other’s waists and leading one another through the dances as their heart eyes only intensified, the tension reaching whole new levels of unbearable. It was only a matter of time before Changbin gave in and was smashing his lips against Chan’s, letting himself stay there and enjoy it for a few moments before moving on to Jisung.

Every couple in the room clapped, including Minho and Felix, and simultaneously let out a sigh of relief at the thought the classes may no longer be filled with oblivious rappers who blushed whenever they had to hold hands.

Minho and Felix’s plan had worked, and they didn’t realise just how much that plan would mean to them until a few classes later.

They were just packing up, both of them sweating and smiling as all the couples waved to them on the way out, the room gradually getting more and more empty as Minho and Felix prepared to go home, get a few hours of sleep in and then get up early for morning classes. They were due to be done with the qualification soon and so the hours had gotten ever more frequent and gruelling.

Maybe that was why they didn’t notice Chan, Changbin and Jisung coming up behind them, all holding hands as Chan loudly cleared his throat to get their attention.

Felix was quick to spin around, relaxing when he caught sight of them, “Oh, hey guys. You alright? Did you enjoy the class?”

“Yeah, we did,” Chan nodded, smiling at Minho when he also turned to face them, “We actually wanted to talk to you about the classes.”

“Oh yeah?” Minho asked.

“Well, I guess what we wanted to say is that… you guys are really good teachers,” Chan seemed suddenly nervous, casting glances at his two lovers either side of him as he spoke, “Really, really good teachers.”

“Oh, thanks hyung,” Felix smiled as he accepted the compliment, looping an arm around Minho’s waist to pull him close.

“But that’s not all you wanted to say, is it?” Minho asked, eyeing each one of them as they shuffled their feet and squeezed each other’s hands, seemingly having a silent conversation between them.

“No, it’s not,” Changbin was the one to answer this time, swallowing heavily before pulling his eyes up the stare directly at them, “What we’re trying to say is that we think you two should be dance teachers full-time together. We really think that’s your calling in life, what you were destined to do. But not in this studio you have to hire out and pay for, you should have your own studio.”

Both Minho and Felix’s heads tilted at the words, confusion and surprise flooding through them as Jisung quickly opened his mouth to speak before they could.

“Or to be more specific, that abandoned studio you guys met in,” Jisung explained, “That place is perfect for you and think about how much more perfect it would be if you owned it. Your classes would be mind-blowing.”

Felix couldn’t hold back a small smile as he thought about it, shaking his head a little to clear his imagination before he responded, “Yeah, that would be amazing. But, come on guys, how would Minho and I ever be able to own that studio?”

“It’d actually be a lot easier than you think,” Chan answered, pulling out his phone and clicking on a bookmarked webpage, “We’ve been keeping an eye out for the studio for a while. It’s just been put up for sale.”

Minho would have been lying if he said his hands didn’t shake a little as he took the phone, his heart physically burning at the sight of his and Felix’s precious place being sold, at the idea of it being given to someone who might not take care of it.

“But even if we did want this,” Minho was able to say, not looking up from the phone, “How would we ever afford it?”

“You see, that’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Chan, Changbin and Jisung all looked at each other, seemingly stuck for words as Chan paused. Felix couldn’t help but watch them as a very strange feeling started to swirl in his chest, hope tingling in his fingertips despite how hard it wanted it to stop, how hard he wanted to not start wishful thinking.

“You guys have managed to help so many people with your classes,” Changbin started to explain, “And you haven’t helped anyone more than you’ve helped us.”

“You helped us find each other,” Chan carried on, his eyes filled with earnest and sincerity and a love so strong Minho and Felix could practically taste it, “Your couples’ class brought us together and it’s because of you that our career is starting to really take off. You helped us see the best in each other and in turn you made our music better. We owe you a lot.”

“Hyung,” Felix’s voice shook as he spoke, Minho practically frozen against him, “You don’t need to say tha-“

“We’re saying it because it’s true,” Jisung cut in, voice loud and pained for a second before he quickly took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming a little before speaking again, “You guys have helped us and so many others with your classes. And we want to give you the opportunity to help even more.”

With that, Jisung stepped forward and pulled a piece of paper out his pocket, holding it out for Minho and Felix to take. Neither of the couple moved for a second, both staring at the paper and then at each other in confusion before Minho carefully reached forward and took it, eyes widening dramatically when he realised what it was.

“No,” the word was short and firm as it left Minho’s lips, both his eyes pulling to stare at the trio of rappers smiling tearfully at him, “No, we can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can,” Chan said softly, taking a step closer to place his hands on Minho’s shoulders, “We want you to.”

“No,” it was Felix who sobbed the word this time, the boy shaking his head and staring down at the paper in his hand, a hand clasped firmly over his mouth, “This is too much. This is far too much. Why would you do this?”

“Because you deserve it,” Jisung whispered, smiling gently as Felix pulled teary eyes up to look at him. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, the silence stretching on between them before Jisung started laughing and pulled Felix into his arms, letting the boy cry into his shoulder.

Because in his hands, Felix was holding a cheque with a big enough amount on it for Minho and Felix to buy their dream studio.

It was only a matter of time before Minho also started crying, circling his arms around Chan and Changbin as they all sobbed together, all of their dreams slowly coming true around them, every last piece falling in to place.

It was everything they could ever ask for.

Everything they could ever ask for as night started to fall and the Moon started to glow in the sky, illuminating the studio a few streets away that Minho and Felix would soon get to call their own.

  
. . .

  
“Wow,” Felix breathed, tears in his eyes, “I can’t believe this.”

He took a step into the patch of moonlight in the middle of the floor, his feet immediately being surrounded by the familiar glow he’d fallen in love with. This was the exact same place him and Minho had lay when Minho had first let himself break down in front of Felix, the exact same place they’d learned to be truly vulnerable in front of each other.

So much had changed since then. So much was different.

Back then, neither Minho nor Felix owned the studio, neither of them were trained dancers with a licence to teach, neither of them were sure that they’d be able to spend together forever.

But now they had all those things and more. They’d finally brought the studio and it was their first time back, Minho having picked up the keys in the middle of the day and both of them deciding to wait until midnight before they came back again. There was something so special about the way that the moonlight cast in through the window that they had missed more than anything.

So, they had decided to wait, and finally they were here. Another step closer to finally achieving their dream.

There was still so much to be done, still so much to be put into place, but they didn’t need to think about it yet. All they needed to think about was each other as Minho slowly tangled his arms around Felix from behind, rocking him gently and starting to lead him around the floor as he hummed ‘Home’ by Seventeen softly in his ear.

Felix couldn’t help but sigh contently at the feeling, he had a beautiful song in his ear and a studio that he owned and warm arms keeping him safe. He didn’t know if there was anything more in the world that he could ask for, anything that could make him even happier than he was in that moment.

“Thank you, Minho,” he was able to whisper, Minho reaching over from behind to try and catch his eyes, “For believing in me, for being crazy enough to come on this journey with me. I wasn’t sure of a lot of things in the time it took to get us here. But, right now, I’m definitely sure of something; I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“I think I need to be the one thanking you, Felix,” Minho whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on Felix’s cheek, “You were the one who grabbed my hand and chased my worries away and took me on this journey with you. I was so uncertain all the time and yet being with you, doing something that we had absolutely no idea would work or not, somehow made me feel so sure, so stable, and it was you who brought that to me. Thank you for bringing me along, angel.”

“It wouldn’t have been anyone else, hyung,” Felix smiled softly as he turned around, looping both arms around Minho’s neck so they could face each other, “We really did do alright, didn’t we?”

“Don’t get too excited,” Minho grinned as he leaned forward to nuzzle Felix’s nose, “We still have a lot of work to do. We have to renovate this whole place and fix it all up and start advertising so we can set up our own dance business and run classes that people will actually want to go to. It’s going to take a lot of work.”

“I know, hyung. But I think I’m ready,” Felix’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, “Are you?”

Minho’s face couldn’t resist pulling up into a knowing expression, the moonlight falling on him at just the right time, “I’m ready, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end!!
> 
> this story has honestly been a joy to write and i’m so thankful to everyone who’s read it. i’ve absolutely loved writing minlix and their journey in this story, especially since a lot of it is related to my own concerns and worries about the future, so this fic has been very therapeutic for me
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! please have a wonderful day and remember to take care of yourself. my twitter dms are always open for anyone who wants to say hi <3

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hotelfelixxie <3


End file.
